


Tony Definitely Liked This Guy

by ILookDaftWithOneShoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M, One Shot, cigarettes are bad for you by the way, headcanon for how loki and tony would meet though, yeah they're everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon for how Loki and Tony would meet at high school...little bastards haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Definitely Liked This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> One shot fic that I wrote ages ago that suddenly decided it needed life.

A typical day for Tony Stark involved waking up late, arguing with his father, skipping morning assembly to have a fag behind the gym, outshining everyone in his classes without paying attention, eating with his friends, and staying out as long as possible to avoid seeing his father.

The schedule had been rather more delinquent  until the start of the post-summer term, when apple-pie Steve Rogers had moved from Alaska to New York and tried to set Tony on the straight and narrow.

It'd mostly worked, but it took more than an overly-earnest puppy to turn Tony away from the dark side.

Sure, Tony had good friends, but fact was that even put a few years forward in school, and given lab privileges and basically whatever he wanted thanks to his last name, he was still _bored._

-O.O-

This boredom began to break in early December.

It had started as an ordinary day, with an ordinary argument, an ordinary cigarette, and ordinary classes, until in form time the teacher had announced that two new students from Canada were trialing boarding at the school from next Monday 'til the end of the term.

At the time, Tony had been fiddling with a little robot he'd made, while Bruce and Steve told him to pay attention and Clint and Natasha sat with their heads together, muttering urgently.

-O.O-

Monday started like any other day, with Tony rubbing his hands against the cold behind the gym. He was taking a long drag, filling his lungs with smoke in preparation for a boring day, when he heard someone walking behind him.

His heart jolted sharply in fear of being caught, and he stubbed out his cigarette, trying to scurry away. Instead he slipped on wet ashphalt and fell on his back.

Graceful.

Winded and in pain, he made a mewling cry for help.

A pair of shockingly green eyes moved into view above him, looking a mixture of disdainful and amused.

"Give me a hand." Tony croaked.

Instead he heard the click of a lighter and a heavy, slow inhale.

"Do it yourself." A posh voice replied.

After a few minutes of lying in a puddle trying to force air into his lungs, Tony dragged himself to a sitting position to look at the stranger who had apparently also found the best way to avoid assembly.

He seemed young, but very tall - caught in a mid-pubescent growth spurt - and wary, sharp likr a stray dog that had been kicked a few times. His slicked-back long black hair contrasted harshly with his pale skin and green eyes. A cigarette sat between his thin lips.

Tony's back hurt like a bitch and he still couldn't breathe properly. "Never mind me, I'm just dying here." He wheezed.

"I shan't." The boy said nonchalantly.

Tony didn't have enough time to relight a cig before the bell, and in any case standing didn't seem to be an option. He settled for trying to figure out if he knew the boy.

"Take a photo, it will serve you better." The boy sneered.

"Just trying to figure if I know you." He replied, leaning on the gym wall to pull himself up.

"I doubt it." Just then, the bell rang, and the green-eyed stranger vanished before Tony could reply.

-O.O-

Tony made it to first period only a little late, to find an enormous blonde boy at the front of the class.

"Tony, you're late, sit down." Ms Hill snapped. Then she continued introducing the boy. "Anyway, this is Thor Burison. He and his brother - who seems to be later than Tony - are joining us from Montreal, Canada, for the rest of the term."

There was a collective murmur of greeting through the room.

Just then, the door slammed open and the green-eyed boy walked in, looking a little messier than he had outside.

"And this is... Is it Lachie?" Ms Hill said.

"Loki." The boy corrected disinterestedly, making to move past his brother and sit down.

"Loki, I know it's your first day, but at this school we expect punctuality. Where have you been?" The teacher asked, trying to not get annoyed.

"Bathroom." Loki picked an empty seat at the back, next to Tony.

Ms Hill glanced at the clock. "You're twenty minutes late."

Loki shrugged. "The American food?"

"Brother, I did not see you in assembly earlier, either." Thor said in a weirdly deep, booming voice.

"Not your brother." Loki growled. "Look, this is all very well and good, but should we not be starting the lesson?"

Tony smiled to himself. He could like this guy.

-O.O-

Next class, Chemistry, and everyone was a week into a pair project due at the end of the term.

Tony had managed to get away with working alone, until the teacher decided he could be paired with Loki, seeing as Thor wasn't taking Chemistry.

"I'm Tony. Tony Stark. Where were you _really_ this morning?" Tony said, offering a hand.

"Fucking a senior. Handing out Christmas cards. Selling heroin to freshmen. Take your pick." Loki said boredly, ignoring the handshake.

Yes, Tony definitely liked this guy.


End file.
